User talk:Morhek
I Had a Honch I had wanted to try to a different "ethnic" sort of feel to his name, and we've already seen some decidedly unGruntish names in the canon (like Kwassass.) Your suggestion is an idea, but it seems unlikely considering his status as the "runt of the litter", not to mention that "Ten" is already his nickname. I like to think that his name means "Humble" but if anybody's the "head honcho", it's Dayab. Creating names is my weak point, so I'm unsure if I'd be able to easily make another, but I'll see what comes up. In any case, I'm glad you liked the character, where would you recommend I take him in terms of plot or writing direction? [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 23:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :No, I think it was the fact that the name wasn't "repeating syllables" that made it seem different (Compare Yayap and Dadab.) But I'll try both your suggestions then, and thanks for helping![[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) The Labyrinth May I join your Labyrinth project? I honestly had been hoping to go a little deeper into Covenant history myself, and had been privately working on the idea of Kig-Yar space pirates in my head. I also have some rather unique ideas conserning Covenant religion... Please? --''Chris ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:12, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Well for one thing, I have an idea involving Kig-yar privateer government. The Grande Mogul is a sort of "king"/"admiral", supported by the Kig-yar Royal Guarde. The remaining San 'Shyuum could sort of form their own faction (If you didn't already have something planned for them. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Losing Hope Delema Sorry about the delay, but I a pretty sure that the only people in the Pelican are Riley, Matt, Ryder, Luc, Quinn, and Turok. As for my contribs to "The Labyrinth", I shall begin in my namespace, titled, Halo: Confliction. As for the timeline, In case I missed anything important could you give me a brief overview of the timeline and important separate factions on my talk page to make sure that I got everything. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, this will result in a skirmish in my next addition, but what do you think so far. The year will be 2572. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:43, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Rockets Got De Power After that the conference resumes on as scheduled, but the Unggoy Star Empire is placed in a very precarious position. If they challenge him and say "No, there WAS a race", the other nations will view them as ambitious and greedy for competing and refuse to have anything to do with them. If however they agree and say too "Yes, there was no race" then they're placed in the position of having to justify their own expansions, and possibly even remaining lower forever under the UNSC. Either way, they're left with no response, their popularity plummets, and after 10 more years or so of lingering, the USE is disbanded after Unggoy and Humans become more allied and intermixed as a society (maybe perhaps thanks to these guys.) There will still be some minor backlash, Kig-Yar will dislike the idea of the UNSC claiming to "civilize" them, historians will be forever reanalyzing the Chancellor's claims on whether he could really claim or not that the UNSC was holding a policy of total neutrality, but overall it becomes very remembered how he defused the entire half-century long situation with just one simple answer of "There was never a competition." What do you think?}} Losing Hope Your last post was pretty long, which is good. It seems that you are the only one who is willing to go above and beyond (even me), when it comes to this. As for New Burgundy, which you have mentioned, I guess that I should add it as a city on Hope. If you ever want to make additions to any pages pertaining to the project, feel free to, and once again, thanks. ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yep, basically the theme of Hope's colonization is primarily European settlements, with a major european/japanese population.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:54, February 10, 2011 (UTC) O RLY? themselves. Perhaps this was their reason for the ODST-Spartan rivalry, that there would already a move to split the Spartans away as "mostly-human", so that they could be more easily make a transition to a race of their own, ensuring their permanent presence in the galaxy now that they are free from government economy worries, and thus the safety of humanity virtually guaranteed. Anyway, that's my idea thanks to brainstorming about the Spartans, and one I unfortunately can't explore in my own universe, seeing as the numbers of Spartans in mine is too low to make it possible, but it's a thought for your own. What would you say, regarding it?}} . I don't have any plans to continue expanding after GW3 - I just can't see that far ahead - but it's what I expect to happen in the canon future anyway, so hey, might as well get in on the action while it's still to be had! The Spartans aren't a means to an end, or even an end, my friend. They're just the beginning. And they of all people know this better than anyone.}} "Stupid" Quotes }} Hey. sorry about not asking about using Julie my post. Had a quick idea on user teamwork, and sometimes, I forget the important things to do. Just ask Chris. -Therider Rides Alone 01:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello, It's Pikapi (even though it will say that I am not logged in due to me using a school computer) (a.k.a. Chris). I would have to agree with Matt by saying how I am sorry about having interferred with your character. Don't feel like a jerk. Sort of just went alomng with it you know... And I definitely can't blame you for wanting to isolate Losing Hope from your Baselard conspiracy. As for you leaving for school, you won't be on the wiki? I am definitly going to miss your extensive posts. After all, it did keep the RP going and sort of encouraged us all (just read my last post). As for the school computer thing. I have to cut the apology short 'cause I gotta go... 1) You don't have spring break now? bummer. 2) If it's cool with you, I'd like to borrow the Hephaestus crew. I've got a cool duel in mind between the Brute and Turok. "Two come in. Three come out." -Therider Rides Alone 19:21, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah... Well at times like this ya learn to appreciate middle school. Even so, don't feel bad about anything. If anything, it is Therider and I who are to blame for the interference, and if you can think of a "drop-out" scenario, similar to what TheivingFan claimed that he would be working on, that might help you. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Specops, you're far from a jerk. It was my stupidity that caused a lot of this confusion in the first place TheivingFan 17:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Volsung? Re:Aliases Superscaryguy fail can I use this image for the Loss of Hope. It seems, perfect for the ending I had planned... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:35, March 4, 2011 (UTC)